Seeds Sown
by Annalisse Rubisher
Summary: "Usagi-san, what is a rim-job?" Misaki had asked one day, quite innocently. However, as Usagi-san avoids his upcoming deadline, he cannot help but want to provide that demonstration he had offered. Yaoi, m/m. Sequel to Romantic Miracles 4, from Hugging is a Miracle Drug.


**Seeds Sown**

* * *

**Warning(s)**: m/m. Seriously, if you are over here in Junjou Romantica and expecting to see any heterosexual, than you clearly need to learn how to read. Very graphic. Kink.

* * *

Taken from Romantic Miracles 4, Hugging is a Miracle Drug. Please review afterwards? Feel free to check out my other stories, and read my profile for more information on updates, etc.

**Length**: 2,267 words

* * *

**One-Shot**

Several days later, Usagi-san was on the hunt. The seed had been sown in his brain, and the idea of actually performing such a completely _dirty_ thing to Misaki, ever since Misaki had come up to him, asking for an explanation on rimming.

And, of course, he was going to teach Misaki how truly pleasurable it could really be.

And it had no connection at all to the novel he was in the process of writing, nor the upcoming deadline... _none_ at _all_.

Jogging down the steps gracefully, the silver-haired man made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Misaki puttering about, putting away the dishes.

"Usagi-san, can you hand me the dish towel," Misaki inquired, set on his task. He nearly dropped the ceramic mug he was currently putting away when he felt the arms of his lover wrap around his chest, that familiar heat providing a sense of comfort.

The sigh of pure contentment he was about to let out was cut short unexpectedly when he felt soft lips brush against his neck.

"Ah," he gasped out, struggling against his perverted rabbit's vice-hold. "Let me go!"

"No," Usagi-san muttered against a mouthful of Misaki's succulent flesh. With a sharp nip, tongue came into play. "I thought you were curious about rimming."

Emerald eyes widened, pupils dilated, and Misaki's following words came out shaky:

"No, I'm not..."

With a shake of his head, Usagi-san ignored the predictable response, and continued his ministrations. Hands came out soon after, rubbing Misaki's lithe body through his tee shirt.

Misaki mewled when he felt the big hands of his older lover touch him, unconsciously tilting his head at an angle to allow further stimulation to his ear and neck.

Gaining awareness took several seconds, and when done, Misaki slipped out of Usagi-san's arms, laying the cup on the counter and backing away slowly in the direction of the staircase.

And just like that, the game started.

Usagi-san launched at Misaki, who weaved out of the way, turning and heading for the stairs.

The adrenaline rush was providing a certain thrill, even if it wasn't what Misaki was actually trying for.

Seconds passed by, and Misaki had made it into Usagi-san's room, where he hesitated for a slip-second.

Capture was imminent. A pair of muscular arms wrapped securely around his torso, preventing escape. The slam of the door shocked Misaki enough that he stopped struggling immediately.

He was indecisive. Did he want to have sex with his lover of four years, or did he want it to stop?

The decision was made for him when a husky voice growled, "I have you."

He limply lay in Usagi-san's arms, leaning his head against a solid chest, waiting.

The man behind him loosened his hold just enough to turn him, pick him up, and throw him, unceremoniously, onto the mattress.

What followed would always stay with him.

It started with a chaste kiss to the lips. And it, of course, escalated from there.

With a soft moan, Misaki allowed Akihiko's tongue passage to his mouth, and sighed at the touch of the muscle on his own. He wound his small hands into his lover's hair, rubbing his scalp as his fingers pulled and tugged on the silky, silver strands.

Akihiko loved kissing Misaki. And it always showed through how intent he was on licking and sucking.

When he glided his tongue onto a particularly sensitive ridge of his younger lover's mouth, Misaki groaned low in his throat, thrusting lightly up.

Making use of his large hands, Akihiko tugged on Misaki's shirt; this silently indicated him to lift up his arms.

When the shirt was off and thrown in some corner of the bedroom, Usagi-san stood up on his knees, straddling his lover. Satisfied at his ravished appearance - messy chocolate-colored hair, bruised and swollen lips, and the sound of pants loosing from those pretty, pink lips themselves - he bent back over and attacked his throat.

Trailing his tongue up his neck and jawline, he softly nibbled and sucked on a soft ear lobe, Akihiko reached down for the jeans preventing him from seeing all of Misaki. With a practiced ease, he didn't fumble as he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Misaki lifted up his hips obligingly, allowing his older lover to pull them off and throw them without care to where his shirt was.

"How come I'm naked, and you're not?" Misaki pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I don't like it when Misaki wears clothes," Akihiko said, a single perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

With a snort, Misaki decided to rectify the situation. Raising himself up to a single elbow - and pushing away any thought as to his "innocence" - the teen made short work of Akihiko's constricting pants, happy that his hands didn't shake at all.

Grumbling, Akihiko rolled onto his back, pulling down the jeans himself, and took off his shirt, while he was at it.

Misaki's emerald eyes glazed over and darkened, pupils dilated. Akihiko may not know it, but Misaki enjoyed looking at his lover's naked body. While he ranted about this and that concerning their sex life, there was no denying that he loved those masculine curves, that thin trail of pubic hair leading down to his half-engorged cock, his chiseled, yet not too muscular, body.

Licking his lips slowly, and sensually, Misaki met Akihiko's eyes after staring intently at his lower body.

Akihiko was very surprised when he felt eyes on his body. Nonetheless, he basked and preened all the same. Misaki licking his lips like that was the last straw, though.

Groaning low in his throat, Akihiko pounced on Misaki. Lips locked, and tongues dancing, he grabbed his young lover's hips, aligning their dicks together perfectly. Strong, lithe legs immediately encircled his waist, gripping tightly.

Grunting inaudibly, Usagi-san thrusted up, feeling the length of Misaki as he met the steady rhythm. Rolling his hips, Akihiko released one of his hands and rubbed a nipple between his fingers, causing Misaki's legs to tighten and a sharp gasp of pleasure.

With a shake of his head, the silver-haired man controlled his thrusting hips, pulling apart from Misaki.

Misaki let loose a grunt of displeasure, having been right on the edge of climax. However, a hand on his left hip signaled for him to roll over, and he did so readily.

Panting in a mixture of fear, pleasure, and arousal, Misaki quickly recalled what had started this session, and he tightened the muscles of his anus involuntarily, just the thought of the taboo act causing him to nearly cum.

A pair of large hands on his back nearly made him jump out of his skin, as startled as he was.

With a low chuckle, in which Misaki shivered at the sound, Akihiko started to knead his stiff back. With a soft sigh, Misaki relaxed considerably, and allowed his lover's hands to work their magic.

After a significant amount of time, Misaki was a pile of mush on the bed. Nearly sleepy from the massage, he regained awareness when the hands made it down to the cheeks of his firm ass, and squeezed.

Gasping, Misaki thrust onto the mattress, striving for more friction.

Taking this as his cue, Akihiko laid down in the vee of his young lover's legs, spreading the cheeks and staring at the teen's puckered little hole. Watching it clench and unclench continuously subsequently became mesmerizing unpremeditatedly, and Akihiko was shocked when a breathless Misaki growled, "Get on with it, already, you damned rabbit!"

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko nipped lightly on the right cheek before soothing it with his tongue. Trailing kisses up and down the teen's back, cheeks, and the backs of his thighs, Akihiko teased within an inch of his life.

Right when Misaki was beginning to hate his beloved, he felt a burst of warm breath _there_ and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a keening wail, Misaki felt the cramping of his muscles, a flame in his lower belly, and arched his back stiffly, shots of cum hitting the bedspread.

Quivering from the after affects, Misaki was trying his best to calm down when he felt a wet muscle flick across his asshole. With a strangled yelp, he was awarded with a hum and pushed into Akihiko's face, moaning and writhing in pleasure at the vibrations traveling up and down his body.

Shivers cascaded down his spine when the organ licked all around his anus, poking it at odd intervals.

And Akihiko _enjoyed_ it. Groaning into the wet hole, sticky from saliva, he was awarded with several thrusts. When he felt Misaki relax enough, he stiffened his tongue, probing through the hole and into the sphincter. Misaki grabbed a pillow, holding it awkwardly to his chest as he rubbed himself against the mattress whenever he felt the tongue jab inside of him.

He touched one of his nipples, rolling it between two fingers before encircling it slowly. Pinching it after the nub had hardened, Misaki continued his actions before he met his peak. He was hanging precariously on that cliff when Akihiko sucked a finger into his mouth, lapping at it, then when deemed slick enough, inserted it inside of him, moving it around and finding his prostate quickly.

Misaki came again for the second time that night, dragging in a deep breath and letting it out just as quickly as he had brought it in.

His lover gave him a few second's reprieve, choosing to relieve some of the discomfort surrounding his own aching arousal. Taking himself in hand, he groaned as he encircled the head of erection with his thumb. Gathering as much pre-cum that he could, Akihiko applied pressure and stroked himself, adding a twist of his wrist at the end of every stroke.

Misaki immediately opened his eyes when he heard his lover groan. Turning around onto his back, his breathing sped up at the sight of Akihiko stroking his member at a rapid pace, picking up speed with every end-stroke.

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed his name. "Please."

Unsure as to what he wanted, Misaki just knew that he wanted _more_. Wiggling his hips enticingly, he watched his lover touch himself under hooded eyelids, licking his lips.

Akihiko opened his eyes and his breath caught at the teen below him; Misaki's cock was hardening and rising as Akihiko got closer to his peak. With a groan, he arched his back and came all over Misaki's stomach and chin.

With a sob, Misaki wantonly appealed for more, and Usagi-san wanted to grant any request he gave as long as he cried like that _again_.

Bringing his fingers up to Misaki's mouth, he waggled them, and commanded, "Suck."

With a moan, Misaki sucked them into his mouth, lapping at them, mewling at the underlying bitter taste of Usagi-san's cum. Akihiko panted softly, the enticing display making his dick rise and harden slowly.

Ripping his slick digits away from Misaki's wet cavern, Akihiko grabbed his ass, lifting him up. Encircling Misaki's wet hole, Akihiko smirked. His young lover's hips bucked, unconsciously searching for more friction. Misaki groaned, "Usagi-san, s-stop teasing!"

Nodding his head, he slowly pushed his finger in, stretching the tight muscles. Before long, Misaki was fucking himself on it, begging for another.

When an additional one was added, it burned deliciously, and Misaki grew impatient for more. He would never say it aloud, but he _ached_ for Usagi-san's hard cock to push into him. He _wanted_ to feel it burn his insides, pulse inside of him, and feel him release his bitter, hot cum deep inside of his ass.

With a growl, Misaki took matters into his own hands. Pulling himself up onto Usagi-san's lap, he tugged once on the dick right behind him, rubbing against his ass checks.

Akihiko's eyes were wide and a deeper shade of violet than he'd ever seen before. Half-closing his eyes, he grabbed onto Misaki's waist, lifting him up a bit. Misaki still had his small, inexperienced hands tugging and guiding his cock to his asshole. Gripping one of Akihiko's broad shoulders, Misaki sank down onto his lover's hot shaft, crying out at the burning of his muscles. Akihiko brought his mouth down on Misaki's, nibbling on his lower lip and sucking.

Misaki opened up his mouth, licking at Akihiko's tongue and pulling it into his own mouth, submitting when they started to fight for dominance. He moaned, using Akihiko's shoulders for leverage and fucking himself hard and fast on his lover's thick, hot shaft.

Looking at the chocolate-haired man bouncing on his lap, Akihiko could only think of how utterly _beautiful_ he was.

He felt tingles from his head to his toes, pulling away from the silver-haired man's velvet-soft lips, tipping his head and back and crying out his pleasure, bucking up and arching his back.

He came with a scream of, "U-u-sagi-saaaan!"

Misaki's passage tightened as he came, triggering Akihiko's own orgasm.

Misaki fell forward on Akihiko's shoulder, panting. His third post-orgasm high having sapped the rest of his energy.

The room was silent, all except for the collective sighs and pants coming from the pair of lovers.

Akihiko slowly lifted up Misaki's head, gazing at him adoringly. He paused, brushed away the damp hair that clung to his forehead, then leant forward to place a soft kiss on it, his flushed cheeks, next his eyelids, chin, and finally his soft, pink lips.

Misaki sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around his lover's own sweat-slicked neck, slowly stroking Akihiko's tongue with his own wet muscle.

Pulling back reluctantly, Akihiko's violet orbs locked onto Misaki's shining emeralds.

"I love you."

With happy, post-coital sigh, Misaki answered back, "I love you, too, Usagi-san."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Thank you for reading xD


End file.
